Naruto HarunoUzumaki
by narutorocks13
Summary: One night camila haruno is walking home when a group of drunk men attack her and are about to rape her, until a stranger comes to her aid. how can she repay the young boy who helped her since he was the one she'd always hated. naru/hina
1. My Hero

Author's note: hey guys it's me again this is my fourth story and I hope you like it this is a challenge by dracohalo117 I hope everyone likes it :) I thought it would be good to post a story like this on mother's day :)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything other than this plot.

"That demon must die!" screamed a very irate, pink-haired woman

"Calm yourself, Camilla. He has done nothing wrong," the third Hokage said, rubbing his temples and trying to stop the growth of a headache.

"He was near my baby girl, and who knows what he could've done to her!"

"Well, what did he do to your daughter?" he asked, resting his chin on his hands.

"He tried to play with her at the park and was pushing her on the swing until I came and told him not to come near her again," she said haughtily, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Camilla, if he has not harmed her, then there is nothing that I can do, but please, Camilla, please understand he is just a boy like any other. He is just the carrier of the demon - not the demon itself."

"Sarutobi, you'll regret this. I know he is the demon, and nothing will change that," she said before storming out of the office.

'Crazy old man doesn't know what he's saying,' she thought before rushing out of the building all flustered and angry. She accidentally took some wrong turns, landing her in the red light district. She only noticed this once she heard a voice behind her.

"Look at this pinky. I think she wants some attention," one guy slurred as he walked towards her with a sake bottle in his hand.

"I've been needing a good time," another one added as the third one grabbed her arms, forcing her against the wall they'd cornered her in. She was trapped. She couldn't win against three men at the same time; she was only a civilian. She could smell the smoke and alcohol radiating off them, and she prayed to kami they would leave her be.

Apparently her prayers were unheard, as one of them licked her ear. She snapped her eyes shut in defeat. Then she heard a loud crack. Opening her eyes, she found someone had smashed a bottle over her attacker's head, knocking him out.

That someone then proceeded to slam a kick into the gut of one of the two left, the force of the kick making his head slam into one of the alley walls. However, her protector didn't see the one coming up behind him.

"There's one behind you!" she yelled out. Her protector whipped around and kicked dirt into the last one's face. Quickly grabbing a trash can lid lying abandoned on the ground, he smashed it against the man's side, causing him to fall over and hit his head against the wall that he had pushed Camilla into.

"Ma'am are you okay?" her protector asked, giving her his hand. Standing up, she noticed his short stature.

"So how did you wind up in this district? I haven't seen you around before," her protector added.

"I'm fine, and I took a wrong turn and ended up here," she answered, gesturing to the dark alley they were leaving.

"Well do you need help finding your way home? In this district you can get lost if you don't know your way around."

"That would be amazing." She was so grateful to this person. She owed him a great debt; who knows what those vile men would have done to her if this person hadn't come along. She couldn't wait until they reached the streetlamp ahead so she could see her knight in shining armor. The person took her hand and led her out of the alley and into the light where she saw exactly who her hero was: the young blonde boy in an orange jumpsuit whose death she'd been screaming for a little less than an hour ago.

"W-why did you save me?" she asked, confused as to why a demon that had killed her beloved husband would save someone who had threatened his life only that afternoon.

"You were in trouble and needed help, so I helped," he answered with a shrug of his shoulders, as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

"But you could've been hurt," she said, trying to find something that would prove he was the nine-tailed fox and not the innocent little boy Sarutobi said he was.

"Those guys weren't even ninja. I've been through much worse than they could've ever put me through," he said, tossing his hands behind his head with a grin.

Needless to say, Camilla went through brain-hell since her inner self was screaming at her to see the little boy and not the demon. The thought of her late husband hurt too, but the past hour had proven to her that the kyuubi had no influence on Naruto; he was even kind to people who had harmed him. He had risked himself to save her - someone who had threatened him over and over.

"Thank you Naruto," she said once he had led her to a street she knew.

"You're welcome, Mrs. Haruno," he replied

"Why did you help me if you know who I am?" She asked the question that had been burning in her mind all night since he had saved her.

"Well, even if you haven't been kind to me, no one deserves to be harmed or raped," he said.

Everything she had believed had been crushed like a bug that night. As Naruto turned to head back to the red light district, he collapsed. She ran over and knelt beside him and felt his forehead, he was burning up. It was then that she noticed the red liquid on the back of his jacket, one of those men must have got him with a shard of glass or something while he was protecting her. She quickly picked him up her mother insticts kicking in seeing that the child got hurt protecting her and began to run to the hospital. It was like her body had a mind of its own, but it just felt right to be helping this boy. She hoped that her husband would forgive her for helping the container of the demon that killed him.

_Author's Note: Hey guys, Tell me what you think about this. I hope you liked it. I will post another chapter soon, but I run with my own schedule. Please review, thanks – Anabel_


	2. Aunt Hina!

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Previously: It was like her body had a mind of its own, but It just felt right to be helping this boy.

Rushing through the hospital doors, she held the sweaty bloody child to her chest.

"This boy needs medical attention!" Camilla exclaimed, running to a doctor in the emergency department.

The doctor took one look at the boy and immediately, his eyes turned cold.

"Sorry, but we don't serve his kind." He sneered

"Why the hell not? He's just like you and I!" she screamed at him.

"He is nothing like us! You of all people should know why! He killed my wife and hundreds of others like your husband. He is a demon and a murder," he spat at her in undertones so not to be heard except by her.

"He's not like that! He's just a regular boy! I thought the same thing until he saved me from a group of drunks and got stabbed by one!" Camilla defended rage showing in her eyes.

"Miss Haruno, if you do not leave of your own accord, you _can_ and _will _be escorted out," he declared, eyes shifting to the two shinobi near the door.

She nearly growled at the man with tears pulling at the corners of her eyes because of the horrid treatment given to the boy, which she had formerly encouraged.

Turning on her heels, Camilla began to walk out of the hospital and almost rammed into someone from being so lost in anger. She looked up and saw Hina Hyuga, her longtime friend who was also an herbal medic ninja.

"Hina, thank Kami you're here! I have someone who needs medical attention immediately, but the hospital kicked us out! You have to help!" she pleaded, showing her Naruto who was breathing in short gasps his face very flushed.

"What happened?" Hina breathed out, seeing the son of her dead best friend.

"I'll tell you later! He needs to be healed right away or he might die from all the blood he's lost!"

"Bring him to my compound. It's only six minutes from here and I have supplies there," she answered before rushing to her home.

After they made it into the compound, Hina set Naruto on one of her lab tables so she could examine the extent of the damage. She took off the blood covered jacket and cut the t-shirt off with a kunai since she didn't want to pull it over his head and get blood all over his hair and face. During this she ordered a servant to fetch a bowl of water and some rags.

After they were brought to her gently, she began to rub the blood away from the wounds with a wet cloth. After four blood covered cloths, she was finally able to see the wound and it was already almost completely healed as usual.

She was used to finding him in such a state – all bloody and breathing hard – but by the time she got to him, he was already been healed from the powers of the fox within him. Her job was to fed and cloth him for a night or as long as should could till the elders found out. She always thought that his healing powers were amazing and should be analyzed for medical research but not many other medic thought that this boy was amazing or worthy or time and research.

She sprayed some anti-infection on the wound just in case before receiving one of Hinata's t-shirts by one of the servants that was around his size. She pulled it over his head and adjusted the clothing.

Once satisfied, she decided it would be best to let him rest for awhile so she went outside to check on Camilla who she found curled into a ball, sobbing into her knees.

"What's wrong Cami?" Hina asked, kneeling down on her knees before rubbing her friend's back to calm her down.

"I was so wrong about him, Hina," she said, almost in hysterics as Hina wound her arms around her shaking pink-headed friend.

After a few minutes, she had finally calmed down enough to make coherent words. Hina asked her what happened to make her have a freak out to which Camilla told her the events that had taken place that night and how Naruto had ended up like that.

"Why did you have a break down though?" Hina asked after hearing the story quirking an eyebrow.

"Because of the way I treated him all his life. I treated him lower than dirt and you know what he does when I'm in trouble? He saves me. Any other person would have joined in and helped to hurt me after what I've done to him. But not him, and now I just feel terrible, Hina," she explained, spilling out everything that she had felt this evening about the boy sleeping only four feet away.

"What can I ever do to repay him for saving me and show him how sorry I am for everything I've done to him?" she asked, looking to her for answers, but found none.

"You'll have to figure this one out for yourself, Cami. You feel remorse for what you did,so what are you going to do about it?" Hina asked, holding her friend at arm's length and staring right into her puffy jade blood shot eyes.

"What do you think of his treatment?" Camilla asked.

"I've always thought that he's been treated terribly, and I wanted to adopt him ever since the villagers started to hurt him mentally and physically. I couldn't though since Hiashi couldn't ever convince the stubborn old farts in the Hyuga council that he's not a demon. Now all we can do is help him when we find him until the council finds out and kick him out, we can't do anything more." She sighed and Camilla saw something in Hina's eyes that shouldn't be there – years of regret and age.

"Then I'll do it," she decided with confidence leaping to her feet.

"Do what?" Hina asked, confused where Camilla had gotten so much vigor from since it was around two in the morning and she had just cried for about a half hour.

"I'm going to adopt him as atonement for making his life hell." she grinned at her friend.

"I'm going to turn his life into heaven" she finished

"That's a great idea, Cami! When you do, Hiashi and I will fully support you." She smiled at her friend, glad to see her changing her ways.

It was quiet for a minute or two until they heard crying and someone racing down the hall.

"M-momma, I had a b-bad dream," a young Hinata wailed before crashing into the open arms of her mother and curling up into a ball in her mom's arms sobbing.

"It's okay sweetheart. It was just a night mare," she said, rocking the small five year old and rubbing her back as she had been doing to Camilla a few minutes ago.

Naruto stumbled off the table with droopy eyes from having his sleep disturbed by Hinata's cries.

"Where am I?" he asked, looking at Hina and Camilla until he realized who he was looking at.

"Aunt Hina," Naruto yelped, jumping into Hina's arms as well.

"It's nice to see you too, Naru-chan," she said with a smile, rubbing the small boy's back.

Once everything was all settled down, Camilla decided it was time to ask her questions she looked into Naruto's light blue eyes before starting.

"Naruto, I have something I need to ask you."

Naruto directed his attention to her, to see what she wanted to tell him.

"Would you ever be willing to forgive me for all the things I've done to you over the years?" she asked hopefully, looking into his eyes with fear. Since she couldn't blame him if he said no, she had never been even remotely close to nice to him save tonight.

His eyes widened, not expecting an apology at all, especially from her. He gave it a thought, though, and after debating for a few seconds he broke into a smile and gave he an answer.

"Of course!"

She was filled with relief and became so overjoyed that she enveloped him in a long hug to which he responded hugging her back which brought tears to her eyes again.

After pulling away, she looked at him with a kind look, "I've got one more question – would you like me to be your mommy?"

**~TBC~**

**AN: Hehe I'm totally evil leaving you at a cliffy. Guess you'll just have to come back and check it out I would like to thank my amazing beta ****DarkFlame Alchemist**** for betaing you are amazing til next time**


	3. Mommy!

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

previously: would you like me to be your mommy?

He looked at her then scrunched up his eyebrows in concentration before asking,

"How would you be my mommy?" her light green eyes widened of all the answers she thought she might be given this sure wasn't one of them.

"Well I would sign some papers and talk to the Hokage, then you would move in with me and my daughter," she answered carefully.

"Does that mean I have to leave all my stuff at my house, cause when I moved out of the orphanage they said I couldn't bring any of my things, cause it belonged to the house even the stuff that jiji had given me for my birthdays." he said hanging his head remembering that sad day almost a year ago.

He had lost his training kunai, his notebook and his treasure box that held anything he found in the streets that looked cool or was special to him.

"Of course you can bring your things to my house; we can pick them up tomorrow." She answered pulling him into another bone cracking hug, seeing the pain he'd gone through in life, reminding her that she had been one of the ones to cause him pain, but not anymore.

"Then I would love for you to be my new mommy!" he said with a big smile, showing off his white little canines that made him look not only like a fox, but an Inuzuka as well. Making her wonder if his parents were Inuzuka's and who his parents were at all, as she nuzzled his cheek with her nose making him giggle.

She looked over to Hina to ask her a question only to be quieted, seeing the small six year old asleep in her mother's arms, silently sucking her thumb.

"Well Hina, I think it's time for Naru-chan and I to head home," she whispered standing up after helping Naruto stand and holding his hand as he rubbed his eyes sleepily with the other hand.

"I should head to bed as well since its three o'clock and I have to explain why I wasn't at work tonight to my boss" she giggled.

"Who's your boss?" Camilla asked since she hadn't worked since Hinata was born and had focused on being a full time mother.

"Aaron, he's the head medic at the hospital. If you ever need medical help and I'm not here go straight to Aaron and he'll help you," she said with a smile while carefully standing up, trying not to wake her daughter.

She began to lead the pair to the gates of the compound. When they got there she began to instruct one of the guards.

"Kyo, I need you to follow Camilla until she gets home and make sure she's safe"

"Hai, Lady Hina." As the three walked off, Hina carefully began to carry Hinata back to her bed, happy with the choices that her friend had made tonight.

Half way to the Haruno compound Naruto began to stumble since he was so sleepy, and after three or four more stumbles Camilla decided to carry him. She swept him up and rested him on her hip letting his head to lean on her shoulder.

By the time they got home he was sound asleep, she quietly whispered a goodnight to Kyo before unlocking her door and walking down the hall to find the spare bedroom that was navy blue.

She gently laid him down and pulled off his small blue ninja shoes, before pulling the soft comforter over him and kissing his forehead. She then trudged down the hall into her own room collapsing onto the bed almost immediately falling asleep; having had such an emotional and somewhat physically exhausting day had taken everything out of her.

Wan, Wan, Wan, click.

Camilla quickly and efficiently slid her and from under the warmth of the covers to push the off button on her annoyingly loud alarm clock. She cracked open her light green eyes and saw her aqua ceiling that had pink and white Camellias carefully painted at random.

Sleepily, she sat up and swung her legs over the bedside. She pushed herself onto her feet and began to walk out of her room and down the hall in her wrinkly clothes from yesterday that she had fallen asleep in.

She peered into the spare bedroom to wake Naruto only to find an empty bed that was made sloppily. Her eyes widened before she began to tear through the house, checking the bathrooms, bedrooms, living room, and den. Not finding him in any of those, she raced to the last room the kitchen only to find him smiling, sitting on a tall chair, swinging his legs waiting for her to awaken.

She let out a breath she hadn't known she'd been holding, and placing a hand on her racing heart she smiled at the small confused blonde.

"You scared me Naru-chan. I didn't know where you were," she said lowering herself onto one of the high chairs next to him.

"I'm sorry. I got up and didn't want to wake you, so I made the bed like my nee-san taught me and came down here to wait," he said lowering his chin to his chest, sad that he'd made his new Kaa-san mad when he had tried so hard to make her happy - he even made his bed.

"It's fine Naru-chan, I just got worried not seeing you in bed and over reacted," she comforted him, wondering who his Nee-san was since he didn't have any family that she knew of.

"What do you want for breakfast?" she asked with a smile. Lifting his head up he returned the smile and immediately asked for his favorite food, ramen.

"Would you like eggs or bacon with your ramen?" she asked raising an eyebrow, never having had ramen for breakfast.

"Umm... Sure," he watched as she did a few hand signs before creating a clone of herself.

"Wow what is that?" he asked excitedly as Camilla wiped sweat from her brow.

"That is a shadow clone," she answered, still breathing a little hard since the clone had taken about half of her chakra.

"Does that mean you're a ninja?" he inquired eagerly, placing his hands on the table in front of him in anticipation.

"Yes and no, I'm not from the Haruno clan, I married in. My family is a mixed ninja and civilian family much like the Uchiha but we have more civilian than ninja. When I was your age I trained to be a ninja, but after my first chunnin exam I decided being a ninja wasn't what I was meant to do. After that I began to work at my mother's shop until I married. Six years ago my husband died while fighting the kyuubi and I was asked to take over the clan. After I became clan head I began brushing up on my ninja skills, from when I was a kid and now I have a few jutsus I can use but they're mostly to help me at my shop and at housecleaning."

"Can you teach me a jutsu?" he asked craving for help that the academy teachers had never given to him last year. He had begun attending the academy a year earlier than most in hopes that he would be able to protect himself.

"Maybe later," she said, ruffling his already unruly hair as her clone placed a plate of eggs, bacon, and ramen in front of him and some eggs, toast, and a strawberry shake in front of her, it then began to wash the dishes.

After finishing breakfast, Camilla went to her room to shower and change. Coming into the living room she found a clean Naruto, but he was still in the clothes he had slept in last night. She quickly went into her daughter's room and grabbed a pair of green shorts and a blue tie-dye shirt before returning to Naruto, who was happily waiting while swinging his legs without a care in the world.

"Naruto, I brought you some new clothes. They're some of my daughter's," she said, giving him the clothes and watched as he scrambled into the bathroom to change. Once he got out she began to try and tame his wet unruly mop of blonde spikes, to no avail. After a few minutes she just gave up and turned him towards her.

"Okay Naru-chan, today we are going to do two things, get your things from your house and you are going to meet my daughter, which do you want to do first?"

"Let's go meet your daughter!" he said with a hyper smile, beginning to jump up and down and causing Camilla to giggle at his cuteness, which made her wonder why she'd never seen it before. Then she remembered why her eyes had always been clouded by hatred; but not anymore - she could see the cute and attention starved boy now and planned to do everything in her power to make him a part of her family.

They began to walk out of the Haruno compound, ignoring the whispers and points by the civilians. After a few minutes they made it to the Yakamana flower shop.

"Ring, a-Ding," Camilla called out opening the door but not seeing anyone.

"Yakamana flowers how may I help you," a feminine voice called out from underneath the counter. After a second or so the body belonging to the voice appeared; it was a honey blonde woman with fair skin much like Camellia, light blue eyes, and a small waist.

"Oh hello Cami, you must be here to pick up Sakura-chan," she said with a smile, noticing the little boy clutching Cami's leg hiding behind her.

"Who's this little guy?" she asked coming out from behind the counter. After lowering herself to his level, she realized exactly who this was.

"This is Naruto-chan, I'm going to be adopting him today," she said with a smile.

"Nice to meet you Naruto-chan, I'm Aya, Ino-hime's mom. Why don't you go upstairs to play with Sakura-chan and Ino-hime while Camilla and I talk," she asked sweetly pointing with a manicured hand to the stairs that lead to the house.

"Okay!" he said excitedly running to meet two new friends. Once he was up the stairs with the door shut behind him, Aya went over and switched the sign from open to close before talking to Camilla again.

"Cami, what on earth are you up to? While Inochi and I have no quarrel with the boy, more than once you have come to me ranting about the boy being a demon," she dropped her voice to a whisper as not to be heard by anyone other than by Cami.

She listened as Camilla retold everything that had happened the night before and the commitment she made to herself and Naruto. Aya's eyes got wider and wider with every crazy event that she was told of. She knew the boy was disliked and hated by many but she didn't know they wouldn't give him care at the hospital or that they had kicked him out of the orphanage at five. If she hadn't heard the story from Camilla herself she'd never have believed it.

"That's unbelievable Cami!" Aya exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air for dramatic effect.

"Isn't it! I was so scared I couldn't even move, then he came out of nowhere and saved me from those brutes. He even took a knife for me, almost getting himself killed. Then he even went further to forgive me for everything I've done to him. He truly has the biggest heart I've ever seen," Camilla said leaning on the counter.

"How are you going to get the council to agree to letting you adopt the boy? Inochi has told me that they've stopped Tsume and Hiashi's attempts, " Aya asked in concern.

"I'll convince them somehow, but if they choose not to act civilly and let me adopt him I can always let Inner out to have some fun. She's been dying to get out for ages and this might be the perfect opportunity," she said with a crazed giggle.

"Have fun with that," Aya said, since she knew that people like Camilla sometimes had an Inner which was a version of them that was more reckless, loud and crude; it was always a fun thing to watch as long as Inners anger wasn't directed at you.

"Don't worry I will," she said with a mischievous smile, making Aya crack up.

-Upstairs-

"Hello?" Naruto called out as he walked through the kitchen and into the hall.

"Who is it?" said a girly voice which came from a room down the hall. He watched as a blonde poked her head out the door. Recognition flashed in both of the six year olds' minds.

"Sakura-chan it's the boy from yesterday," she said back into the room she'd been in previously.

-Flashback-

Sakura and Ino were sitting on the swings, talking about flowers, hair and other girly stuff, when suddenly both were pushed from their seats to land on their hands and knees on sharp gravel.

"What was that for?" Ino demanded after picking herself and Sakura up off the ground.

"This is our park so scram bitches," the biggest boy behind said with a laugh. Beside him there were two other boys. All of them were about thirteen or fourteen, at least seven years older than both Ino and Sakura.

"D-don't s-swear at us a-and t-this isn't y-your park i-it belongs t-to Konoha," Sakura stuttered, scared of the boys but still trying to show the backbone Ino had helped her grow.

"Don't talk to me like that you little whore, this park belongs to me and if you don't get out me and my boys will rough you up a bit then kick you out ourselves," he threatened menacingly while cracking his knuckles, thoroughly scaring both of the girls. As the three boys started to move in on the girls, an orange blur came flying from the tree above them. It landed with a solid kick to the biggest boy's shoulder, forcing his face to the dirt.

Seeing their leader go down, the two other boys went to attack the orange clad hero, but to no avail - the girls' hero simply punched one of the boys in the gut sending, his head into the swing set poles and knocking him out before kicking the other boy's feet out from under him, making his face also well aquatinted with the ground.

The other boy had finally stood up after being forced to the ground and sloppily sent a punch to the orange clad boys back, which he easily dodged. He slid down, tying the bully's shoes together before pulling his feet out from underneath him. He snarled as the other two dragged their third friend from the park.

"Man, mom was right that kid is a freak," one of the bullies yelled out.

The girls' hero turned back to them smiling as his eyes returned to their friendly blue.

"Are you two okay?" he asked softly, worry showing on his face.

"We're fine thanks to you," Ino said.

"T-thank you for saving us," Sakura said shyly, looking at her feet.

"You're both welcome. No one should be treated like that and you should look up. You're really pretty and you're hiding it," Naruto said sweetly, gently lifting Sakura's chin and brushing her hair behind her ears.

"Thank you," Sakura replied, blushing at the praise and touch. Not to be out done, Ino began to speak again.

"So what's your name cutie?" Ino asked sending him a flirty wink.

"Naruto Uzumaki at your service," he said oblivious to the wink or that she had called him cutie.

"Nice to meet you Naruto-kun, my name's Ino and this is Sakura. You can call me anytime!" she said.

"Umm... okay, it's nice to meet you both," confused at what Ino was saying.

"S-so what were you d-doing before you s-saved us from those b-bullies?" Sakura asked with her eyes sparkling.

"I was working on my ninja skills by climbing from tree to tree without letting anyone see me, then I saw those bullies push you down and came down to help," he said running a hand threw his spiky hair bashfully.

They soon began to play together for the next hour or so, they all quickly became good friends until Camilla came to pick them up. She took one glance at the boy and dragged both the girls' home against their protests to wanting to play with their new friend.

-Flashback end-

"Hey Naruto-kun!" Sakura said as she came out of the room.

"Hey to you too."

"Just curious, why are you here?" Ino asked placing her hands on her hips looking him up and down.

"My new mom brought me here to meet my new sister," he said excitedly, oblivious to that fact his new sister was right in front of him.

"Who's your new mom?" Sakura asked with a confused look as she crossed her arms.

"Camilla-kaa-san, she's going to adopt me," he said with a happy smile knowing he'd soon have a sister and a mom- though not his own he would treat them like they were his. Both girls looked at each other and ran downstairs to see if it was true, and to see if Sakura had really gained a new brother.

For those of you who guessed yes Camilla is Sakura's mom also there will be no Incest even though they aren't brother and sister, you can vote who you think that they should be with I'll put Sakura with anyone but Sasuke sorry I just can't do it. Put your vote in either a pm or review. Till next time on NHU love Anabel :)


End file.
